1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a grinding method and a grinding machine in which a workpiece is ground by rotating a grindstone. More particularly, it relates to a method and a machine suited for grinding ceramics.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ceramics are materials which have come into the limelight in various fields in recent years. The ceramics usually have the property of being hard and fragile unlike metal materials etc. having hitherto been extensively employed. Therefore, the machining of ceramics into desired shapes is attended with several difficulties.
It is known that, in grinding ceramics, a diamond grindstone is ordinarily used. By way of example, when Aluminum nitride (aluminum nitride) ceramic is to be ground, the peripheral speed of the diamond grindstone is set at about 1500 [m/min], and the feed speed of a workpiece is set at 100 [mm/min].
Notwithstanding that ceramics are very much used materials, it is difficult to say that research has been satisfactorily carried out with respect to grinding technology therefor. Especially, conditions to be set for efficient grinding, etc. are not being studied actively at the present time.